


Disfigured

by Yamiyoru



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloody Mary References, Bloody Mary Yosuke, Halloween, Heavy Angst, M/M, Souji is crazy, Vampire Yosuke, Werewolf References, Werewolf Souji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: Halloween Special. Werewolf Souji and Bloody Mary Yosuke. Same AU with ‘Being Here’ but a even darker theme.





	Disfigured

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short dabble for the Halloween. Not the canon development I have in mind for this AU setting. Purely written to fit the Halloween theme, dark and a lot of angst, in the way I like it.

**Disfigured**

‘Get up, Seta Souji.’ 

The snarl and malice in the tone would have made any pup whimper and shrink into a corner. Any additional metre, further from the vicious, uninvited guest was safer, was the common understanding their race has came to. 

Souji too would agree when asked, with his fair share of scars running down his bare back, testifying to the Duchess's madness. 

_Would have._

These were the trophies of his run-in with her bloodthirsty claws, his victorious reign in defending his territory and last of all, his only way to make them stay away from him. 

Thus, despite the violent thud sending his bed moving a good distance, Souji remained motionless. Even under the angry gaze of the Sun, he’s comfortable under his thin sheet as she’s more like a kitten with her paws than a threat. 

‘Stop moping like a useless wimp. Losing a mate doesn’t mean the world ended.’ 

The polished heels that he could not see was heard tapping the wooden floor. Impatiently. 

‘We told you this won’t work out. You wouldn’t listen.’

_Yada._

‘You insist you must marry that outsider. You even fought your own bloodline over him. You should be ashamed of yourself.’ 

_Yada._

‘And see where you got yourself? HAHAHAHA!’ 

_Yada._

Looking around, she saw a room in disarray, looking none like the once beautifully renovated house which the newly wed has moved in. There were dents in the walls, drapes hanging on to their last hinges and the smell...

‘Pathetic.’

‘..............’

‘And you still don’t care, do you?’ 

‘What are you really here for?’ 

Souji finally spoke as he’s not seeing the direction of this berate nor her purpose here. 

‘Autumn feast is coming. If you know what’s good for you, show yourself at the mansion.’

Another kick to the frame, which should fall apart soon, the proud werewolf left, grateful to get out of the stench that was starting to stain.

.  
..

As the Moon took her place in the sky, Souji finally moved from his spot. Forcing his trembling limbs, he crawled to the front of the wall mirror, which Yosuke used to make his escape from everything he didn’t like. It wasn’t something they simply got off a store, it was a memory Yosuke brought from his home; the only thing left of his name. The brunette treasured it like it’s his life but now, it’s shattered, showing Souji’s reflection in the dozens. 

Every movement only made his image contorted into a swirl of colours. Ignoring the shards pathing his way, Souji struggled to keep his smile. Not because of the physical side of this world as his knees no longer felt the stretch reopening the wounds, nor could his nose pick up the smell of blood oozing out of his newly inflicted ones. It was the emotional torment from seeing the smashed up mirror and a failure inside who could not keep Yosuke. 

‘Yosuke…’

Raising his shivering, bony fingers, Souji gently placed them on the pieces struggling to stay intact and traced the sharp edges.

‘Don’t leave me, Yosuke…’

Souji laughed when the mirror did not respond. It used to rattle whenever he got close to it. It used to call his name repeatedly. 

_Souji…………...…….._

Chanted desperately like a broken song, Souji would rub his face against the jagged surface to get closer to the voice, to the whisper which was still willing to call his name.

But all that ceased one night. A few hundred years ago, the pounding stopped violently and the plead... 

_Souji....let me out…..._

The outrageous pleads fell deaf...

‘Yosuke, you will never leave me. Haha.’

**Author's Note:**

> Even by my standard, this is dark. 
> 
> Psychopath Souji might put some of you off but considering the ‘Accomplice’ ending, you know Souji is capable of worse.
> 
> I'm considering writing this from Yosuke's POV, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you like it, leave me a comment. Thanks!


End file.
